1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multi-sectional extendible lock structure for steering wheels, and especially to a multi-sectional lock structure for steering wheels capable of extending and contracting, by which, the lock can be pulled to elongate and fixedly fitted on a steering wheel to establish impedance in rotation of the steering wheel. Particularly when the sectional members of the lock are contracted into its base portion by the multi-sectional extending and contracting function, length of the lock can be largely reduced in favor of carrying and contracting and storage of the lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional theft-proof devices need, in addition to the theft proofing function provided by door locks and power door locks of cars to prevent stealing the articles and activating the circuits in the cars, they need the function of, by cooperation of other theft-proof locks, avoiding stealing of cars easily by driving away after destroying the door locks and power door locks. Generally, in normal driving of a car, it needs suitable control on the steering wheel of the car to get good driving; if the steering wheel is locked to prevent it from smooth rotation, the car can not be steered well under the state of running of the car; this can make a thief difficult to steal the car. Thus such locking function makes more powerful measures to prevent the car from stealing.
There are lock structures each in the form of an extendible rod with a U shaped fixing hook on both ends thereof, the U shaped fixing hooks braces the steering wheel from inside outwardly thereof to make fixed locking of the lock on the steering wheel, a rod is extended out of the tailing end of the lock, so that when in rotation of the steering wheel, the rod will be abutted against the glass of the wind shield or a door of the car to prevent the steering wheel from complete rotation for controlling the rotational direction of the car. In this way, the car can have the theft-proofing function. However, the extendible rod on such a lock structure for steering wheels mostly is divided into two sections; in order to provide sufficient stopping effect on rotation of a steering wheel, each section of the rod requires quite a length, so that when the lock is contracted when not in use, a substantial length can still be left, this makes inconvenience in storage and carrying.
Thereby, the present invention is directed to a multi-sectional extendible lock structure for steering wheels. Wherein, the main body of the lock is comprised of a base portion, a middle rod section and a tailing rod section telescopically connecting one over the other. A lock barrel is provided to control the contracting action of the base portion and the middle rod section. The tailing rod section is extended therein a core rod, the tailing rod section is extended between the middle rod section and the core rod, the root portion of the tailing rod section is provided with through holes for inserting therein engaging beads. An annular groove is provided on the front end of the middle rod section for dropping therein the beads, while a protruding head is formed on the front end of the core rod in cooperation with a block provided on the bottom of an inner space of the base portion and capable of abutting the core rod. When the tailing rod section is pulled out of the middle rod section, the engaging beads on the root portion of the tailing rod section can be pushed into the annular groove from the protruding head formed on the front end of the core rod, the engaging beads thus provide engaging function for the middle rod section and the tailing rod section to prevent the tailing rod section from retracting into the middle rod section. Thereby, the lock can be completely stretched out. And a fixing hook is provided on both the base portion and the middle rod section in cooperation with each other to braces the steering wheel, and the tailing rod section can be pulled out of the middle rod section to act as a hindering member to prevent rotation of the steering wheel, thus the steering wheel is locked. And this is the main object of the present invention.
Another object of the multi-sectional extendible lock structure for steering wheels of the present invention is to provide between the tailing rod section and the middle rod section with an extension rod section to increase the length of extension of the whole lock, and each rod section can be shortened; thereby, the length of the whole lock when being contracted can be further reduced.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.